A Greene Tale
by flutiedutiedute
Summary: A look into the future, couresy of four year old Ella Greene


A Greene Tale  
  
Author: Robbie gigglgrl26@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any part of it, would it be that pathetic to say please and hope to own them one day?  
  
Spoilers: General up through Season 7, and Season 8 speculation… more like what I wish could happen.   
  
Archive: Sure, but let me know first  
  
Authors Note: This is a version of how I wish Mark Greene will be written off when Anthony Edwards leaves. However, this topic is only vaguely related, and the story is from the point of Mark and Elizabeth's daughter Ella, age 4. And I know this idea has been done before, but it's my take on things. If anybody feels I'm really copying him or her, and has a problem, let me know! It's not hard to delete… right?   
  
Enjoy!  
  
______________________________  
  
Ella Greene's POV, age 4  
  
My mommy is very pretty. She has long curly hair and pretty eyes that are sometimes blue and sometimes green. Everybody says I look just like my mommy, but I think she's much prettier. She speaks different than I do, I think she has a nice voice and I ask her where I can get one. Mommy laughs and says she got it from living in a place called Engerland that's miles and miles away. I want to go there someday, Mommy says we will soon to visit my grandparents. My mommy is also really smart. She is a doctor at a big hospital where she spends the day making sick people all better. They call her a surgeon, I don't know what that means but Dr. Dave, who works downstairs in the ER said it means she cuts people open to make them better. When he told me that I just screamed, Mommy says I can never be a doctor if I'm afraid of blood, so I guess I won't be a doctor like her.   
  
Everybody says that my daddy used to be a doctor who worked right downstairs in the ER with all my friends. I believe them, but only because they are my friends and I don't think they would lie to me. Whenever I ask they are right there to tell me stories, most that I've heard a hundred times, about me as a baby, my mommy and my daddy. They ask me if I remember, but I just tell them they're silly because how should I remember something from when I was only one year old?   
  
On special days, I get to go to work with mommy. The people there are really nice, I like them very much. Whenever we go, Mommy takes me through the ER, where all of my daddy's old friends work. The people there are lots of fun. Sometimes, when there is an emergency, or when Mommy can't look after me I go do the daycare upstairs. The people there are nice, but since there are so many other kids there they don't pay special attention to me. So, I creep out while nobody is watching and go down to the ER. Down there, everybody pays attention to me.   
  
The nurses, especially Auntie Haleh tell me how adorable I am. Malik sings songs with me, mostly rap, and Chuny and me spread lots of rumors about other people. Chuny always knows everything that's happening in and around the ER. Sometimes Yosh makes yummy snacks and he shares them with us, he always makes an extra big one in a special shape for his "favorite little runaway." Connie, Lydia, and Lily always tell me stories either about me, or ones they make up or read from books. My favorite ones are the stories about when my sister Rachel was a baby and she used to come here with daddy. They said mommy didn't know Rachel when she was little, but I wonder where was she? Did she never come down here to the ER? That would be too bad, because it's so much fun.   
  
The first time I escaped from daycare, I went to the desk and sat with Randi for a while, and she put green on my nails. Mommy came downstairs and she yelled, "Randi, did somebody page me for a consult?" When she looked at the desk and saw me standing there she cried, "Ella! What are you doing down here?" She ran over to me and scooped me up from the chair. Then she thanked Randi for watching me and we walked away. I don't think I've ever seen my mommy so mad. Her face got all red and she looked like she was going to scream. She took me into an empty room and sat me down on the bed. Then she asked me, "Ella, how did you get out of daycare."   
  
I shrugged, "I got up and left."  
  
"And they didn't say anything to you?"  
  
"They didn't see me, Mommy. I was trying to come find you. It's no fun up there, their apple juice is warm and it tastes funny. And for lunch the peanut butter and jelly sandwich tasted funny too, it had bad jelly and too much peanut butter, and the bread was soggy and yucky. For desert… "  
  
Mommy started talking before I could finish. "Ella" she said in a warning tone. Then she scooped me into her arms, "Darling, there is a reason I leave you up there. It's not safe down here for a little girl."   
  
I looked at Mommy funny and she laughed. "It is safe down here Mommy," I replied trying to convince her. "Everybody was nice and took care of me."  
  
To make a long story short Mommy gave me a long lecture, and told me from now on I had to stay upstairs in daycare. Then she took me out for a quick lunch at Doc Magoo's across from the hospital, and we went back upstairs. I think that Mommy pretends not to know that I still come down here every time she leaves me at daycare.   
  
The ER is still my favorite place to stay, besides my house. Dr. Carter is really nice, he insists that I call him John, but since everybody else calls him Carter so do I. His wife is a really cool nurse named Abby. She hasn't been here in a couple weeks, but Carter said that's because she's waiting for a baby to come. Maybe the Fed Ex Man was late, and she has to wait for him. That happened once at my house, and Mommy wouldn't let me go to the park, we just sat in the house and made my favorite chocolate chip cookies. I ask Carter when the package will come so Abby can come back, and he says he's not quite sure but maybe later if its okay with my mommy he will take me to visit her. I like Carter and Abby very much. Their house is really near mine and we go there to visit, a lot. They have a really cute puppy named Roger, he is a Golden Receivery. When Mommy can't they take me to the park and push me on the swings. Lately Abby hasn't been coming, I think she may be sick, because she's always tired and she is getting really fat.   
  
I also like Dr. Dave. When he's here, we play games in the lounge and sometimes watch TV. My favorite is when he puts me on his shoulders and we march around the whole ER. Dr. Luka is nice too, he tells me stories about my daddy and my friends Tess and Kate when they were babies. Dr. Finch gives me lollie-pops from her pocket, and Dr. Weaver always smiles at me, but we usually don't talk very much. She is a very busy lady. Then there's Susan who used to be best friends with my daddy. She tells me stories about before my mommy came to something she calls the U-ni-ter-ed States. I think she means she knew daddy before Mommy came downstairs from her office upstairs.   
  
Tess and Kate Ross are my best friends in the whole world. They live with their mommy and daddy in a place Mommy calls Seattle that has lots of rain and trees. It takes a long plane ride to get there, but we visit a lot. That is so much fun. Even though they are 1 year older than me, we have a lot of fun together.   
  
  
The other place we like to go visit is called Boston. Boston is a lot like Chicago, except that it takes a long time to get there from our house. We go there to visit my sister, Rachel. Mommy said that when I was a little baby, Rachel lived at our house. Now that she's a big girl, she's at something called college. I even have a pretty gray sweatshirt that she got me from it that says Harvard in big red letters. Mommy read that word to me, since I don't know how yet. When we visit Rachel she always calls Mommy Elizabeth. When I asked Mommy why, she said its because she isn't Rachel's mommy, and that her mommy lives in a place called Santa Lewis. Mommy didn't tell me why she isn't Rachel's mommy, but she says we're still sisters because we have the same daddy.   
  
Going to Boston in a lot of fun. Rachel takes us around to all the places she likes to go, and once she even let me sleep in her room with her and her roommate, Sasha. That was fun! Sometimes we go to Boston in the car and it takes a long time! I sleep most of the way. Usually, we fly there in a plane, which is a lot faster and much more fun.   
  
Twice a week, on Tuesdays and Thursdays I go to preschool. We play fun games, read stories, make pretty things and yummy food, and more. Right before lunch I get picked up and get to spend the rest of the day at home playing with my toys or watching TV. Sometimes, I even take a nap if I'm really tired, but since I'm such a big girl I usually don't do that anymore. At preschool, I have a lot of nice friends who sometimes come over to my house; Brian, Taylor, Jamie, Alexis, Kelsey, Sarah, Katie, Jessica, and Ryan. The teacher, Ms. Laura is very nice. She brings us snacks and teaches how to do all sorts of cool things. Sometimes I think I want to be just like Ms. Laura when I grow up, but then I think I want to save people like Mommy and all my growed up friends.   
  
Then I think that I want to be just like my daddy. He spends most of his time at home with me. I love my daddy. He plays games with me, reads me stories, gives me baths, gives me hugs, cuddles, makes stuff, and more. Even though I love him very much, he isn't as pretty as my mommy. Daddy wears glasses on his eyes to help him see, and has no hair on the top of his head. Once, when I told him this, he said it was okay because men should be hansom not beautiful, anyway. I guess my daddy must be hansom, because he sure isn't beautiful.   
  
Like I said before, everybody tells me Daddy used to be a doctor like Mommy and work at the hopsital. Now, he works a couple of times a month giving what mommy calls "lectures to students at the nearby college." She says they deal with medicine so Daddy is a teacher and a doctor. Kind of like putting Ms. Laura and Mommy into one! When I asked why Daddy stopped working at the hopsital with Mommy, Mommy told me that I ask a lot of questions. I asked again the next day, and she took me on her lap and said she was going to tell me a story that I might not understand now, but I would when I get older. The story went like this:   
  
" When I first found out that I was pregnant with you, your daddy got some very bad, scary news. He had something very harmful in his head called a tumor. Luckily, the doctor was able to help him, and we thought he was going to be fine. However, when you were a year old, Daddy got very, very sick because of this thing in his head. It had come back, and we all thought he was going to die. Another doctor was able to help him, but he decided that whatever time he had left on earth would be spent raising you and Rachel, so Daddy quit his job at the hospital."   
  
Mommy was wrong that I didn't understand. Daddy always says that I am such a smart little girl. I am really nice to my Daddy now, because I love him very much and I don't want him to leave me. Me and Mommy keep him nice and healthy, even though he has a lot of medicine to take everyday and he goes to see the doctor a lot. We are a very happy family, just the three of us, and sometimes Rachel. Last week Mommy said one day, I might have to share her and Daddy with another baby. That would be okay though, because I think it would be fun to have a baby of my own. Till that time comes, I love my family just the way it is, and I wouldn't have it any other way!   
  
  
______________  
  
  
That's all Folks!  
  
  
What did you think? Please Review or send me some feedback at gigglgrl26@hotmail.com!! 


End file.
